Les affres du somnambulisme
by Jyzzlobber
Summary: OS, shonen-ai. Albus a de la fièvre et aimerai bien que quelqu'un vienne le réchauffer, pendant qu'un certain Serdaigle est en proie à une crise de somnambulisme.


**Les affres du somnambulisme**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling, je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

Note : C'est la première fanfiction que je publie ici, alors j'attends vos avis… Dois-je abandonner mon stylo pour ne plus jamais y toucher ? C'est un petit OS sans prétention, sans scénario digne de ce nom et un peu étrange, vous êtes prévenus :)

Concernant la mise à jour : Merci à **Yuki Shuhime** pour la bêta-lecture, je poste la version corrigée (de longs mois après…), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Il grelottait. Il faisait froid, <em>si froid…<em>

Pourquoi personne ne rajoutait-il des bûches dans la cheminée ?

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus, cherchant désespérément la maigre chaleur que son corps pouvait encore lui offrir.

Le froid glacial, rampant et sournois, le tétanisait un peu plus chaque seconde.

Pourquoi cette couverture était-elle aussi légère ?

Il se redressa complètement, se roula en boule, blotti sur le lit, et souffla sur toutes les parcelles de peau à sa portée.

Il s'étonnait de ne pas voir de vapeur d'eau s'échapper de ses lèvres bleuies.

Que lui avait-il pris d'accepter le lit à l'angle du mur ? C'était moins bien chauffé de tous les cachots, il en était intimement convaincu. Sinon, comment les autres pouvaient-ils dormir si paisiblement, alors que le moindre geste lui était douloureux ?

Il avait de plus en plus froid.

Ses doigts s'ankylosaient et il et parvenait à peine à les remuer.

Le corps crispé, grelottant, il décolla ses lèvres difficilement et chuchota, priant pour que quelqu'un l'entende : « j'ai froid… »

Il attendit pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, mais qui aurait pu ne durer que quelques minutes, priant intérieurement pour que son calvaire s'arrête.

Sa respiration oppressée se faisait de plus en plus rauque et laborieuse. Il se sentait plonger dans une léthargie brumeuse, il tenta sans succès de changer de position.

« J'ai froid… »

Ce n'était plus une constatation mais une supplique.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir, là, comme un petit glaçon stupide.

Il bascula en avant et retomba lourdement sur le matelas.

Il ne tentait même plus d'empêcher ses dents de s'entrechoquer.

Son esprit répétait une litanie de « j'ai froid », comme une machine cassée.

Il commençait, malgré son extrême inconfort, à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Mais dans son engourdissement lourd, à la frontière indistincte qui sépare les songes de l'éveil, le dortoir sombre et glacé prenait des airs de mauvais rêve. Enfermé dans une prison noire, il ne pouvait s'échapper. Il marchait le long d'immenses couloirs sans jamais en voir la fin. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et sa tête percuta un obstacle humide, le mur. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il délirait, entortillé dans les draps emmêlés.

Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, et c'était un cauchemar et il avait _si __froid_.

Plus rien ne semblait réel, excepté son angoisse irraisonnée.

Pourquoi la veilleuse du couloir jaune n'était-elle pas allumée ?

Il serra son oreiller dans ses bras.

Il voulait les caresses de sa mère, et sa peluche de Sombral.

Il avait oublié toutes ces choses simples et rassurantes, comme la lueur de l'aube, la lumière du soleil, la chaleur d'un feu.

Il se concentra sur l'odeur de menthe fraîche qu'il venait de percevoir.

_Il fait si __froid__._

L'odeur mentholée se faisait de plus en plus insistante, jusqu'à l'envelopper totalement.

Il s'immobilisa.

Une nouvelle respiration troubla le silence du dortoir. Il en était certain, ce n'était pas une hallucination cette fois-ci. Son propre souffle se bloqua, puis il poussa une petite plainte en se roulant à nouveau en boule.

Il avait froid.

L'inconnu se tenait devant lui, il ne pouvait pas le voir mais il sentait sa présence.

Il tendit craintivement un bras engourdi, s'assurant que l'ombre n'était pas un énième mirage. La peau était douce et chaude. Il pouvait sentir le sang pulser en dessous et la chair se soulever au rythme du souffle de l'inconnu.

Il toucha la pomme d'Adam qui bougeait lorsque l'autre déglutissait.

La caresse ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes qui suffirent pour le convaincre. L'autre était réel.

Alors il se recula un peu, sans retenir un frisson lorsque le corps s'éloigna.

Le drap se froissa et il sentit le matelas s'affaisser.

Deux bras chauds l'entourèrent et il eut envie de pleurer de soulagement. Mais les grands garçons ne pleurent pas, alors il se colla désespérément à cette source de chaleur inespérée, s'accrochant à son dos, à ses cheveux, entremêlant ses jambes avec les siennes.

Il se sentit soudainement merveilleusement bien. C'était encore mieux que l'étreinte de sa maman pendant un orage.

L'autre torse se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement, son souffle tiède caressant le front du jeune adolescent.

Il était peut-être somnambule ?

Une main aux doigts effilés passa doucement dans ses mèches broussailleuses.

Était-ce un comportement habituel pour un somnambule ?

L'autre main, jusqu'à présent posée sagement au creux de ses reins, se faufila sous la barrière de tissu qui recouvrait le dos du Serpentard. Il frissonna à nouveau, sans que, cette fois, la cause n'en soit le froid.

Mu par une impulsion subite, il laissa à son tour ses mains vagabonder sous le vêtement de l'inconnu. Il dessinait des arabesques sur sa peau et faisait lentement glisser son nez contre le cou blanc.

Leurs respirations se firent plus profondes.

Ils finirent par s'endormir, étroitement enlacés.

« Albus ! Que fait ce Serdaigle collé contre toi ? Comment est-il entré ? Par Salazar, _pourquoi est-il torse nu ?_ »

Des glapissements réveillèrent les deux garçons. Albus grogna un peu, l'air hagard, d'immenses cernes violettes sous les yeux.

Scorpius Malfoy se leva, récupéra tranquillement le haut de son pyjama, ignorant les hauts cris qui retentissaient dans le dortoir des deuxièmes années de Serpentard. Il ramassa une cape au blason vert et argent qui traînait sur une chaise, sourit à Albus puis repartit dignement dans sa tour.

Il se dit intérieurement que l'article 93.2 du Code Malfoy® : _feindre le somnambulisme à la perfection afin de justifier toute sorte de comportements nocturnes_ était à peu près acquise. Mais que cela méritait tout de même quelques entraînements supplémentaires. Deux ou trois nuits. Voir même quatre : un Malfoy se doit d'être parfait dans tout ce qu'il entreprend.

Et ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si ses pas le menaient vers les cachots, plus particulièrement vers le lit d'un certain brun.

Les crises de somnambulisme, ça ne se contrôle pas.

**FIN**


End file.
